Crazy Love
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Salahkah jika aku mencintai dua orang berbeda dalam satu waktu yang sama? HoMin7en fanfiction! Warn : NC! Lemon! Threesome! Typo's, OOC, Uke!Changmin.
1. Chapter 1

_._

_Salahkah jika aku mencintai dua orang yang sekaligus di waktu yang sama?_

.

.

.

**Ela_kyuhyunnie** aka **Laila-ela Shim MinKyu YeWook** proudly presents

An Alternate Universe Fanfiction

"**Crazy** **Love**"

**Length** : 1 of 2

**Pair** : HoMin7en (JungYunho X Shim Changmin X Choi DongWook aka Se7en)

**Rated** : **T** for this part

**Warn** : Threesome, Typo's, Yaoi, OOC

**Note** : Disini, karena saya udah bosan dengan panggilan Minnie ato Changmin ato Minku buat nae Changmomo, disini saya pake beberapa nickname Changdola ya~

**Chwang** (dari kata Chang-nya Changmin) panggilan Kyu buat Changmin di twitternya

**Maxie** (dari kata Max+suffiks _ie_) panggilan dari Yunho buat Changmin

**Changie** (dari kata Chang-nya Changmin, +suffik _ie_) panggilan dari DongWook buat Changmin

.

.

.

.

"Kyu.. apakah aku salah?" gumamku ketika kami—aku dan Kyuhyun—tengah bertanding PSP di kamarku.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP di tangan. Salahkan pada kecintaan kami pada yang namanya game sehingga ketika kami bercakap-cakap seperti ini, pandangan kami masih tetap tertuju pada PSP meskipun kami tengah melakukan pembicaran serius.

"Kau tahu.. aku.. Yunho-_hyung_ dan juga DongWook-_hyung_..." lirihku bingung. Jujur saja, kedua orang itu membuat hidupku yang selama ini damai dan tenang menjadi terusik.

"Kau masih belum bisa menentukan siapa yang kau cintai di antara mereka berdua?" tanya Kyuhyun _to_ _the point_.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sudah beberapa minggu ini suasana hatiku mendung karena dua namja tadi. Choi Dong Wook dan juga Jung Yunho.

"Aku tak tahu Kyu.." ujarku lirih sambil mematikan PSPku dengan sembarangan, yang mengakibatan seruan tak terima dari Kyuhyun yang menjadi lawanku. Aku beranjang dari lantai kamarku—tempatku bertanding PSP dengan Kyuhyun tadi—dan menjatuhkan tubuhku ke atas ranjang sambil menyilangkan kedua lenganku di atas wajahku yang kini pasti terlihat keruh.

"Apakah aku salah kalau aku mencintai keduanya, Kyu?" tanyaku lirih dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"Don't you dare to cry in front of me, Chwang," ancam Kyuhyun ketika mendengar suaraku yang bergetar.

Eh? Kalian berpikir kalau Kyuhyun itu kejam?

_Ani_. _Ani_. Kalian salah. Dia berkata begitu karena aku—yang sebelumnya hampir tidak pernah menangis—kini jadi sering menitikkan air mataku beberapa minggu belakangan ini—setelah kedua namja bernama DongWook dan Yunho mengatakan kalau mereka mencintaiku.

Eh? Kalian bilang aku harus merasa senang karena dua namja paling tampan dan paling terkenal di YGSM University itu mencintaiku?

Apa otak kalian itu hanya berupa kumpulan neuron kosong yang tak ada isinya sama sekali, hah?

—ah, aku sedang emosi sekarang ini. Jadi, jika kalian memang orang baik, tanpa aku minta maaf pun, kalian pasti akan memaafkanku, Iya kan?

Nah, kembali ke persoalan tadi, yang membuatku merasa sangat tertekan karena pernyataan cinta keduanya adalah karena keduanya itu orang yang mengisi hatiku. Membagi hatiku dengan perasaan yang bernama cinta itu menjadi dua bagian yang sama besar dan saling mendominasi.

Yunho-_hyung_, yang merupakan ketua dari klub musik yang kuikuti di kampus ini, adalah _namja_ dengan wajah tampan di atas rata-rata, dengan sikap yang tegas, sedikit kaku dan sedikit dingin, namun di balik itu, aku sangat tahu kalau Yunho-_hyung_ adalah tipe _namja_ yang sangat perhatian dan memiliki hati yang lembut, dan juga sangat bisa di andalkan dalam hal apapun. Sungguh aku mengakui kalau aku selalu merasakan debaran kencang ketika sesekali ia menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya yang berbetuk hati itu, atau memamerkan tawanya yang mempesona. Ditambah lagi.. dengan suaranya yang sangat _sexy_ setiap kali ia mengiringi lagu dengan rappnya yang apik.

Jika kalian berpikir Yunho-_hyung_ adalah _namja_ tipe kutu buku, kalian sangat salah, karena Yunho-_hyung_ itu memegang sabuk hitam dalam karate. Sewaktu masa Senior High School, ia adalah juara nasional di seluruh Korea—membuat badannya memiliki struktur tubuh yang sangat manly. Dan lagi, Yunho-_hyung_ adalah anak tunggal dari pemilik Jung Corp yang memiliki banyak cabang di Korea dan juga di luar negeri.

Tampan, kaya, maskulin, berbakat. Tak heran meskipun sikapnya kaku, namun banyak yeoja yang mengejarnya dan menganggap sikap kakunya itu sangat cool dan manly. Mungkin memang itu adalah kelebihan Yunho-_hyung_ secara fisik, namun yang paling membuatku tak tahan adalah, ketika aku memikirkannya, jantungku berdetak dengan begitu kencang, dan dadaku terasa hangat, membuatku tersenyum bahagia karenanya.

_Bukankah itu yang disebut dengan rasa cinta ketika hatimu merasa hangat dan bahagia ketika memikirkannya? _

_._

DongWook-_hyung_, berbeda dengan Yunho-_hyung_. Bahkan bisa di bilang jika keduanya adalah tipe yang sangat bertolak belakang. DongWook-_hyung_ adalah tipe _namja_ _playboy_ yang sudah sangat terkenal seantero YGSM ini. Hobinya bergonta-ganti pacar bahkan bisa diibaratkan kalau namja itu lebih sering bergonta-ganti pacar di bandingkan berganti motor—yang selalu ia ganti setiap harinya.

Namun tak ada yang bisa menandingi keseriusan dan kecermatannya mengambil langkah di setiap pertandingan basket antar kampus itu. Ya, Dong Wook-hyung adalah kapten tim basket YGSM University ini—yang sudah mempersembahkan banyak piala, trofi dan piagam penghargaan untuk kampus ini.

Wajahnya yang tampan, kekayaan yang melimpah, keahlian basket yang tak diragukan lagi membuat namja itu menjadi rebutan para _yeoja_ di manapun ia berada. Akan tetapi, tak hanya itu yang membuatku merasa jatuh di hadapannya. Sikapnya yang terbilang riang, _easy going_, _simple_, dan sangat baik pada _hoobae_nya—aku, karena aku adalah salah satu anggota tim basket—selalu membuatku merasa tak karuan. Dan berbeda dengan Yunho-_hyung_, setiap kali memikirkan DongWook-_hyung_, jantungku terasa menggila, membuat hatiku terasa sesak dan air mataku seakan ingin mengalir.

_Bukankah itu juga cinta, ketika kau merasa sesak berlebihan karena memikirkannya dan kau meneteskan air mata tanpa kau tahu sebabnya?_

_._

Dan beberapa minggu lalu, keduanya menyatakan kalau mereka mencintaiku, dalam satu waktu yang sama. Mereka mengatakan kalau mereka menyukaiku semenjak pandangan pertama. Dan mereka memintaku untuk memilih salah satu dari mereka. Siapapun pilihanku, yang tak terpilih akan mengalah dan merelakanku dengan tulus.

Hah..

Dengan perasaan yang terlalu kuat ini, aku tak akan mungkin bisa memilih di antara keduanya. Jika aku memilih Yunho-_hyung_, hatiku akan terasa remuk karena terus-terusan memikirkan DongWook-_hyung_ yang sudah memang sudah memiliki separuh bagian hatiku.

Akan tetapi, jika aku memilih DongWook-_hyung_, hatiku secara perlahan akan mendingin dan akhirnya aan mengeras seperti es, karena tak akan lagi bisa merasakan hangatnya hatiku yang sudah terbawa pergi oleh Yunho-_hyung_.

Kalau begini... apa yang harus kulakukan? Hatiku mendambakan keduanya agar aku bisa merasa utuh.

Jika memilih salah satunya... meski di satu sisi aku bisa merasa bahagia, namun tak bisa di pungkiri kalau aku merasa sangat tersiksa. Hatiku tak akan bisa utuh karena separuh belahannya akan remuk ataupun membeku.

Jika aku menginginkan keduanya, memiliki keduanya bersamaan, mungkin aku akan merasa bahagia dan utuh. Namun... bagaimana dengan keduanya? Tegakah aku menduakan keduanya yang sudah tulus mencintaiku? Bisakah hatiku dengan serakahnya melukai keduanya?

_Ani_... aku sungguh tak bisa melakukannya.. Aku mencintai keduanya—terlalu mencintai keduanya hingga tak mungkin bagiku untuk memilih salah satunya, ataupun menduakan keduanya...

Dan jika aku tak bisa memiliki salah satu maupun keduanya.. hanya tinggal satu pilihanku kan?

"A-aku akan menolak keduanya, Kyu," ucapku lirih, namun berusaha terdengar tegar. Ya, kurasa itu lebih baik bagi keduanya. Aku tak akan mungkin bisa memilih salah satu jika separuh hatiku menginginkan yang lain.

Ini lebih baik. Karena keduanya adalah orang yang sangat baik dan sempurna, sudah sepantasnya jika keduanya menemukan seserang yang bisa mencintai keduanya dengan sempurna, dengan sepenuh hatinya... tidak malah sepertiku...

"Apa kau bilang Chwang?" kudengar seruan dari Kyuhyun ketika ia mendengar ucapanku. "Jangan bercanda kau, Shim Changmin!"

Kurasakan tempat tidurku bergoyang, dan sedetik kemudian kedua tanganku ditarik paksa oleh tangan Kyuhyun—yang kini mentapku dengan ekspresi yang campur aduk—antara marah, tak terima, dan juga sedih.

"Jangan berkata kalau kau akan menolak keduanya, dengan wajahmu yang penuh air mata itu, Shim Changmin," geramnya ketika melihat wajahku yang sudah tak tertutup lenganku. Tanpa perlu melihat cermin pun, aku sudah tahu kini wajahku seperti apa. Wajah yang sangat buruk dengan mata bengkak karena menangis, hidung yang merah, dan juga pipi basah, dengan raut yang terlihat begitu mengibakan.

Heh.. seorang evil sepertiku bisa di buat seperti ini... kedua namja itu memang mengerikan.

"Kurasa.. ini yang terbaik untuk kami bertiga, Kyu," lirihku lagi—dan aku tahu, bersamaan dengan kalimatku tadi, setetes air mata kembali mengalir dari sudut mataku.

Kudengar Kyuhyun menghela nafas perlahan. "Bersaudara denganmu belasan tahun membuatku paham benar kalau kau sudah membuat keputusan, sekuat apapun aku mempengaruhimu, kau tak akan mengubahnya kan?" . Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuatku sedikit menyunggingkan senyum , meski air mata belum berhenti mengalir dari mataku.

"Jangan menangis lagi padaku jika suatu saat kau sakit hati melihat si Jung Yunho atau si Choi Dong Wook itu meggandeng _yeojachingu_nya!" seru Kyuhyun sambil turun dari tempat tidur—aku tahu karena _springbed_ku bergoyang. "Menangis saja sepuasmu sekarang. Aku tak akan mengganggumu," ucapnya lagi sambil keluar kamar dengan membanting pintu kamarku.

"Kau memang paling mengerti aku, Kyu," gumamku lirih sambil meraih bantal, melesakkan kepalaku kuat-kuat, dan mulai menangis di sana.

Tangisan yang semula pelan itu kini berubah mengeras seiring dengan hatiku yang semakin sakit memikirkan keduanya. Dan saat terbersit dalam benakku bayangan keduanya menggandeng _yeojachingu_ mereka dan tersenyum lembut... tangisku berubah menjadi raungan yang menyayat hati.

.

.

.

**To** : Yunho-_hyung_

**Subject** : Pilihanku

**Re** : -

Yunho-_hyung_, besok ku tunggu di atap gedung fakultas Matematika jam 4 sore.

.

.

**To** : DongWook-_hyung_

**Subject** : Pilihanku

**Re** : -

DongWook-_hyung_, besok ku tunggu di atap gedung fakultas Maematika jam 4 sore.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan berangkat dengan wajah sembab seperti itu, Chwang?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika kami akan berangkat bersama ke kampus.

"Nde. Ini harus kuselesaikan sekarang juga, sebelum aku berubah pikiran," sahutku sambil mengambil kaleng dingin dan mengompreskanya ke kedua mataku. "Kau yang menyetir hari ini. Dan usahakan agar kita sampai dengan selamat, Ok?" peringatku pada Kyuhyun yang memang tak terlalu handal menyetir.

"YA! Biarpun aku tak selihai kau yang biasa main kebut-kebutan di jalan, tapi aku ini bisa mengemudi dengan normal tahu!" seru Kyuhyun tak terima mendengar kata-kataku tadi.

"Ne. Ne. Kau memang mahir, sampai-sampai merusakkan bemper mobil kita untuk kesekian kalinya giliranmu mengemudi. Ya, aku mengerti," ucapku lagi sambil memasuki mobil kami dengan santai.. Yaah, setidaknya mengganggu Kyuhyun seperti ini cukup bisa membuatku tenang.

"YA! Sialan kau Shim Changmin!" seru Kyuhyun kesal sambil membanting pintu ketika ia masuk. "Itu kan hanya kecelakaan waktu memarkir mobil! Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku memang tak bisa memarkirkan mobil dengan benar!" serunya tak terima.

"Nde. Dengan lahan parkir yang lebarnya dua kali lebar mobil kita saja kau bisa menabrak mobil di sebelah. Kau memang sangat mahir, saudaraku."

"Isshh! Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan, Shim Changmin! Sopanlah padaku yang lebih tua ini!"

"Umurmu memang tua, tapi kelakuanmu lebih kekanakan dariku, Kyu. Mana mungkin aku mau bersopan-sopan denganmu."

Dan pertengkaran demi pertengkaran terus saja mengiringi kepergian kami menuju kampus.

.

.

.

"Huuuuufthh.." . Aku menghela nafas dengan berat ketika aku berada tepat di depan pintu yang memsisahkan anak tangga dengan atap gedung fakultasku yang luas itu.

'Bertahanlah Shim Changmin!' seruku dalam hati, meskipun kini sebuah senyum pun bahkan tak bisa kuulas di bibirku.

**CKLEK**

Aku menyipitkan mataku sekilas merasakan sinar matahari sore yang menyorot langsung padaku. Dan ketika aku bisa melihat dengan jelas, Yunho-_hyung_ dan DongWook-_hyung_ sudah berada tepat di depanku dan menatapku—mengharapkan jawaban dariku.

Aku meneguk ludahku dengan sulit ketika kesadaran bahwa aku akan menyiakan kedua namja itu—menamparku dengan keras. Aku meringis perih ketika benar-benar menyadari bahwa setelah ini... setelah apa yang akan kukatakan nanti... aku tak lagi berhak untuk sekedar mengatakan saranghae pada dua orang yang kucintai..

—_**NYUTTT**_

Ya Tuhan.. kuatkanlah aku...

"Yunho-_hyung_.. DongWook-_hyung_... Mianhae..." Ucapku sambil langsung menundukkan badanku agar tak langsung menatap keduanya. Aku tak ingin jika aku menatap keduanya.. keputusanku akan goyah.

"A-aku.. tak bisa menerima perasaan kalian... A-aku rasa.. ka-kalian akan bisa—" aku menghentikan ucapanku sekejap karena tenggorokanku tercekat dan suaraku sulit keluar. "—Ka-kalian akan bisa menemukan.. menemukan orang yang lebih baik.. lebih baik dariku.."

.

..

...

..._tes_...

Aku segera mengusap air mata yang lolos dari sudut mataku—berharap keduanya tak melihatnya. "Ha-hanya itu... yang ingin kusampaikan... se-selamat tinggal.. hyung.." lanjutku sambil menegakkan tubuh dan segera berlalu meninggalkan keduanya tanpa ingin mendengarkan jawaban keduanya.

**GREPP**

"Eh?" kagetku ketika kurasakan ada yang menahan kedua lenganku dari belakang. Kutolehkan kepalaku dan kedua mataku membulat melihat bahwa kini tangan Yunho-_hyung_ menahan lengan kananku dan DongWook-_hyung_ menahan lengan kiriku.

"Changie/Maxie," panggil keduanya padaku. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan langsung menundukkannya lagi saat kedua iris mataku menatap langsung pada dua pasang mata yang menatapku sama tajamnya. "W-wae.. hyung..?"

"Katakan, kenapa kau menolak kami?" tanya Yunho-_hyung_ yang kini meraih daguku dan mengangkatnya—membuatku mau tak mau menatap langsung sepasang mata elang milik Yunho-_hyung_.

"A-aku.. kurasa kalian.. bisa menemukan yang lebih baik dariku," sahutku sambil mengalihkan pandang dengan menatap ke hamparan kosong di belakang Yunho-_hyung_. Tidak bisa. Aku tak akan bisa mengatakan ini jika aku harus menatap langsung mata Yunho-_hyung_.

"Jawab dengan menatap langsung padaku, Maxie," tegur Yunho-_hyung_ yang malah makin membuatku tak berani menatap mata tajamnya.

"Dan lagi, apa maksudmu yang lebih baik darimu? Bagi kami, kaulah yang terbaik, Changie," . Ucapan DongWook-_hyung_ langsung membuatku menoleh ke arahnya.

"_Hyung_... _hyung_ tak tahu apa-apa!" bentakku dengan air mata yang kembali lolos dari iris beningku. Aku menghapus kasar air mata yang sudah mulai akan mengalir itu.

"Katakan.. Katakan apa yang tak kami ketahui, Maxie," ucap Yunho-_hyung_ yang membuatku kembali menoleh padanya.

"_A-aniya_. Lu-lupakan saja kata-kataku tadi, _hyung_," sahutku gugup. Sungguh, saat ini, aku sangat tak ingin kalau sampai menangis di depan keduanya.

"Kalau kau tak mengatakannya, kami tak akan pernah menyerah mengenaimu, dan takkan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu." . Sahutan dari DongWook-_hyung_ membuatku terpaku.

"Kami mencintaimu, Maxie. Dan hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang menempati hati kami. Biarpun kami mencoba mengusirmu dari sana, tahta di hati kami hanya milikmu seorang, Shim Changmin. Dan itu takkan berubah sampai kapanpun."

"Aishh.. Kau jangan menangis begitu, Changie. Air matamu membuat kami merasa sakit."

Kurasakan sebuah usapan lembut di pipi kanan dan juga kiriku yang kini sudah basah.

Bagaimana mungkin air mataku tak mengalir mendengar ucapan keduanya. Ucapan yang membuatku merasa senang dan sakit sekaligus. Tak tahukah kalian.. bahwa semakin kalian mengatakan bahwa kalian mencintaiku, hatiku di lambungkan tinggi dalam satu detik, dan langsung di hempaskan dengan keras hingga hancur pada detik berikutnya?

Tak tahukah kalian, kalau ini semua terasa begitu sulit bagiku? Tak tahukah kalian kalau aku harus merelakan hatiku hancur dan mendingin saat ku ambil keputusan menyulitkan ini? Tak tahukah kalian berapa banyak air mata yang kukeluarkan untuk menangisi kalian berdua?

Dan kini... ketika aku merasa yakin dan mempersiaokan diri untuk melepaskan kalian.. kenapa kalian malah berkata seperti itu? Tak mengertikah kalian kalau aku bahkan lebih mencintai kalian daripada kalian mencintaiku? Tak mengertikah kalian betapa senangnya hatiku saat kudengar bahwa kalian berdua juga mencintaiku?

Tapi... tak mengertikah kalian bahwa itu semua menyakitiku... menyakiti hatiku.. yang kini terbagi dua dengan kadar cinta yang sama untuk masing-masing dari kalian?

"..._saranghae_..." ucapku tanpa sadar ketika aku melihat tatapan yang lembut dari keduanya saat mengusap air mataku. "..._mianhae_... _saranghae_..." racauku tak karuan. "...ini tidak benar.. _hiks_.. _hyung_.. Perasaanku pada kalian berdua.. _hiks_.. ini semua... tidak benar.. _hiks_.." Aku menjauhkkan tubuhku dari keduanya sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku.. _hiks_.. aku tak bisa memilih.. kalau.. kalau kalian.. _hiks_.. kalian berdualah.. yang kini membagi hatiku.." Aku mengusap kasar kedua pipiku yang terasa semakin basah. "Ak-aku.. mencintai.. kalian berdua.. _hiks_.. mianhae.." Kutundukkan kepalaku sambil mengusap kedua mataku yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata. Sungguh aku tak berani menatap keduanya. Kini keduanya pasti.. menganggapku menjijikkan.. ukh..

Aku mundur satu langkah ketika kurasakan ada yang mendekat padaku. Tak tahu kenapa.. tapi aku sungguh merasa takut dengan reaksi keduanya. Kembali mundur satu langkah saat kulihat ada sepasang sepatu yang kini berada di depanku.

"Jangan takut, Changie."

Aku hanya menggeleng dan terus memundurkan tubuhku ke belakang setiap kali orang didepanku melangkah maju mendekatiku, hingga—

**BRUKK**

—aku tak bisa mundur lagi karena tembok yang menghentikan langkahku.

**GREPP**

"Katakan sekali lagi, siapa yang kau cintai, Changie," perintahnya padaku dengan nada tegasnya yang biasa ia ucapkan ketika memimpin timnya dalam pertandingan.

"A-aku.. aku mencintai.. kalian berdua.." sahutku dengan patuh, entah bagaimana, setiap mendengar suara DongWook-_hyung_ yang terdengar tegas, aku langsung mematuhinya tanpa kutahu sebabnya.

"Changie, siapa yang lebuh kau cintai di antara kami?"

Aku menggeleng mendengar pertanyaannya. "Po-posisi kalian sama besarnya hyung.. mianhae.." . Aku menundukkan kepala makin dalam karena takut.

"Jadi, apakah kau menolak kami karena kau mencintai kami berdua, begitukah Maxie?" . Suara lembut yang sayup-sayup kudengar membuatku menganggukkan kepala. Menjawab keduanya dengan jawaban yang jujur.

Jika suara tegas DongWook-_hyung_ membatku patuh, suara lembut Yunho-_hyung_ membuatku tak pernah bisa berbohong padanya.

"_Good boy."_

"Eh—hmmmpp!" Aku sudah akan bertanya ketika mendengar ucapan Yunho-_hyung_, namun aku langsung memberontak ketika kurasakan sebuah sapu tangan menutupi mulut dan hidungku. Tanpa sadar aku menghirup sesuatu yang basah di sapu tangan itu.. dan perlahan.. tubuhku melemas..

.

..

...

..._gelap_...

.

.

.

"Ukh.." gumamku ketika kurasakan percikan air mengenai wajahku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan berusaha menggerakkan tanganku, namun—

"Eh?"

—tanganku tak bisa di gerakkan sedikitpun?

"U-ukhh.." aku menggeram sambil berusaha menggerakkan kedua tanganku yang kini terasa di rentangkan, namun sama sekali tak bisa kugerakkan. Aku berusaha membuka kedua mataku, namun hanya kegelapan saja yang kini terhampar di depanku.

Bukan. Ini bukan kegelapan yang normal.. ini seperti... ada yang menutupi kedua mataku dengan sesuatu yang gelap..

"S-siapa?" tanyaku dengan suara yang agak bergetar. Hei, siapa yang tidak merasa sedikit takut jika kau tak tahu sedang berada di mana, dengan siapa, dan dengan keadaan dimana matamu di tutupi dan kedua tanganmu tak bisa di gerakkan karena terikat dengan sesuatu yang dingin?

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, Changie." . Sebuah suara menyentakku dari kebingungan.

"D-DongWook-_hyung_? A-apa yang terjadi? Bi-bisa kau bantu aku melepaskan ini?" tanyaku sambil berusaha menggerakkan kedua tanganku, namun tiada hasil.

"Bagaimana ya Maxie, sepertinya DongWook tak bisa melakukannya tuh." Suara yang familiar kembali terdengar di telingaku. Namun nada aneh yang tertngkap indra pendengaranku membuatku merinding.

"Yu-Yunho-_hyung_?" panggilku dengan sedikit takut.

"_H-hyung_?" panggilku lagi ketika kudengar dua langkah kaki yang semakin mendekatiku. "_Hyung_..?"

"Karena kau sudah berbaik hati membagi hatimu untuk kami berdua, biarkan kami memberikanmu hadiah, Changie/Maxie."

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Annyyeeongg~!**

**Author balik lagi bawa FF baru nih #digampar gara-gara FF lama nggak di publis, malah nambah utang baru**

**Ini cuma twoshot koq.. dengan full NC di next part.**

**Adakah yang masih mau lanjutannya FF ini?**

**Kalau banyak yang minta, sebelom hari sabtu, bakal aku apdet nih~**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

"Karena kau sudah berbaik hati membagi hatimu untuk kami berdua, biarkan kami memberikanmu hadiah, Changie/Maxie."

.

.

.

**Ela_kyuhyunnie** aka **Laila-ela Shim MinKyu YeWook** proudly presents

An Alternate Universe Fanfiction

"**Crazy Love" part 2**

**Length** : 2 of 3

**Pair** : HoMin7en (JungYunho X Shim Changmin X Choi DongWook aka Se7en)

**Rated** : **M** for this **M**esum dan **M**ature content

**Warn** : NC! LEMON! SMUT! HARDCORE! THREESOME! YAOI! Typo's, OOC

**Note** : Disini, karena saya udah bosan dengan panggilan Minnie ato Changmin ato Minku buat nae Changmomo, disini saya pake beberapa nickname Changdola ya~

**Chwang** (dari kata Chang-nya Changmin) panggilan Kyu buat Changmin di twitternya

**Maxie** (dari kata Max+suffiks _ie_) panggilan dari Yunho buat Changmin

**Changie** (dari kata Chang-nya Changmin, +suffik _ie_) panggilan dari DongWook buat Changmin

Buat yang nggak kuat baca NC, apalagi yang hardcore dan threesome, silahkan klik ikon close di pojok kanan atas, Ok? Soalnya biarpun beum full, ini sudah masuk kategori M.

Mianhae karena ff twoshot ini berubah jadi Threeshot, soalnya chap ini juga ada romancenya, tapi bagian Yunho dan Se7en, jadi biar pada ngerti kalo keduanya itu emang cinta ama nae Changdola~

.

.

.

***Author PoV***

"_H_-_hyung_? A-apa maksudnya ini? Lepaskan aku!" seru Changmin yang kini merasa gentar dalam hati mendengar suara dua _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya itu. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang tak merasa takut ketika dalam keadaan terikat dan dengan kedua mata yang di tutup hingga tak bisa melihat apapun. Bukankah kegelapan selalu di takuti manusia?

Kedua _namja_ yang kini menjauhkan wajah mereka dari Changmin, tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Changmin. Ah, dan melihat betapa _helpless_nya situasi Changmin, kedua _namja_ itu kini menyeringai senang.

"_Saranghae_, Maxie," ucap Yunho sebelum ia meraih kerah baju Changmin, dan—

**SREETTT!**

—ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk merobek kemeja yang menutupi tubuh atas Changmin hingga semua kancingnya terlepas. Kini kemeja itu seolah tak berguna, karena tubuh atas Changmin, bisa terlihat dengan jelas untuk kedua mata Yunho dan DongWook yang kini menjilat bibir mereka melihat pemandangan di depannya itu.

"_H-Hyung_? A-apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Changmin yang merasa ngeri membayangkan apa yang menyebabkan bunyi menggema di depannya tadi. Dengan suara kancing yang jatuh dan bergema di ruangan itu.. ia bisa menebak apa yang dilakukan entah siapa itu pada kemejanya, tapi sungguh, ia sangat-sangat berharap kalau itu hanya perkiraannya saja.

"_Aniya_, kami tak melakkukan apa-apa, Changie~" ucap DongWook dengan suaranya yang santai, dan kini _namja_ itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh langsung tubuh Changmin.

"A-aaahhh.. _hyungghh_.. ap-apa yang kau.. lakukanhh.." ucap Changmin di antara desahan yang meronta untuk keluar dari bibirnya ketika ia merasakan tangan yang meraba tubuh bagian depannya, dan tangan itu langsung meremas dadanya dan memainkan kedua _nipple_nya.

Namun tindakan Changmin yang tak bisa menahan desahannya keluar itu malah makin membuat kedua namja di depannya itu semakin menyeringai senang. Keduanya saling bertatapan, dan saling tersenyum penuh arti. Berpuas diri akan rencana dan kesepakan yang telah mereka buat tanpa sepengetahuan Changmin.

.

Eh?

Kalian ingin tahu mengenai kesepakan itu?

Baiklah, akan kubawa kalian pada kejadian yang terekam oleh waktu, beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

.

_***Flashback***_

"_Hyung_," pangil Yunho pada DongWook yang tengah bersantai di kamarnya.

"_Wae_?"

"Kemana _umma_mu? Aku kangen padanya dan akhirnya menyempatkan waktu mampir kemari, tapi yang kutemukan hanya kau yang teengah bersantai di kamar," tanya Yunho panjang lebar.

"_Umma_? Apa kau tak tahu kalau _umma_ baru saja pergi bersama _appa_ untuk berkunjung ke rumahmu?" sahut DongWook heran. Jelas saja dia heran karena entah kenapa, dia sering sekali melihat Yunho dan _Umma_nya yang berselisih jalan, seperti yang terjadi sekarang ini.

"Aisshh.. Kenapa lagi-lagi begini sih?" seru Yunho frustasi dan akhirnya ia menjatuhkan diri di ranjang milik DongWook.

DongWook hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap Yunho, sepupu jauhnya yang entah kenapa sangat dekat dengan ia dan keluarganya.

Ya, Jung Yunho dan Choi DongWook memiliki hubungan darah, meski pertalian darah mereka sangat jauh. Kakek DongWook adalah _oppa_ dari Nenek Yunho. Dan meskipun sudah saling punya anak-cucu masing-masing, keduanya kakak-beradik itu masih sangat dekat, yang akhirnya ikut membuat kedua keluarga besar Choi dan Jung—karena nenek Yunho menikah dan berganti marga menjadi Jung—menjadi dekat juga, meskipun sangat sedikit yang tahu kalau keduanya adalah sepupu jauh. Oh, dan satu lagi, Changmin juga tak mengetahui kenyataan kalau keduanya adalah saudara.

"Kurasa Maxie tak akan memilih salah satu dari kita," gumam Yunho tiba-tiba, yang membuat DongWook kini menegakkan tubuh dari posisi santainya yang bersandar di sofa. Yah, sesuatu mengenai Changmin selalu bisa membuat keduanya berubah menjadi serius.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya DongWook hati-hati. Pasalnya, sedari tadi, selama ia bersantai, pikirannya melayang jauh memikirkan _namja_ manis yang beberapa minggu lalu baru ia tembak itu. Dan pemikiran terakhir yang melintas di benaknya juga sama. Bahwa Changmin tak akan memilih salah satu dari mereka.

"Kurasa, melihat dari cara berpikirnya selama ini, itulah satu-satunya hal yang mungkin akan di lakukan Maxie," sahut Yunho yang kini membenahi posisinya dan sekarang ia tengah duduk bersila di atas ranjang DongWook. Kini keduanya tengah bertatapan serius.

"_Arrasseo_. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku yakin kalau ia menyukaiku, meskipun aku tak mengabaikan kenyataan kalau Changie juga terlihat menyukaimu." Yunho mengangguk mendengar perkataan DongWook.

"Bagaimana kalau kita andaikan, Maxie menyukai kita berdua. Kalau itu yang terjadi, menurutmu, apa keputusan yang akan ia ambil?" tanya Yunho memberikan pertanyaan spekulasi.

"Kalau memang begitu, kurasa keputusan bahwa ia tak akan memilih salah satu dari kita akan semakin kuat," sahut DongWook yakin, sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak tahu denganmu, tapi kalau memang Maxie mempunyai perasaan terhadapku meski hanya secuil, aku tak akan pernah menyerah untuk medapatkannya," ucap Yunho dengan penuh kesungguhan hati, yang membuat DongWook menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku juga tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk berhenti mendapatkan Changie," balas DongWook tajam.

Andaikata diibaratkan, kini keduanya tengah bertarung dengan _deathglare_nya masing-masing. Berusaha untuk saling menjatuhkan tekad dan niat yang tercermin jelas pada masing-masing onyx itu. Saling melempar tatapan tajam demi memenangkan satu hadiah yang paling berharga dalam hati—salah, yang paling berharga dalam hidup mereka.

Bagi Yunho, Changmin adalah satu-satunya _namja_ yang langsung menarik perhatiannya dalam waktu sekejap. _Love at the first sight_ mungkin adalah frasa paling konyol yang pernah di dengar seorang Jung Yunho yang dingin, cuek dan realistis.

Namun dalam satu detik itu, saat ia pertama kali melihat seorang Shim Changmin memasuki ruang musik tempatnya berada, rasanya seperti ia di panah secara telak oleh panah _cupid_, yang arah panahnya langsung tertuju pada Changmin yang celingukan bingung di depan pintu.

Astaga.. jika saat itu kalian bisa melihat wajah Changmin melalui sudut pandang Yunho, bisa di pastikan kalau kalian akan langsung jatuh hati dan tak akan sanggup untuk berpaling ke lain hati.

Waktu itu... sekitar pukul 2 siang. Yunho yang memang ketua klub musik, selalu berada di ruang musik setiap pelajaran berakhir. Dengan _yeojadeul_ yang selalu mengikuti dan mengganggunya setiap hari dan setiap waktu, menghabiskan waktu di ruang musik yang tenang dan damai selalu menjadi pilihannya.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap pintu ruangan ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah ruangannya. Langkah kaki yang tak nyaring, membuatnya tahu kalau bukan _yeoja_ dengan _heels_ tinggi yang kini berdiri di balik pintu ruangannya.

Yunho menunggu pintu terbuka, namun apa yang ia pikirkan tak terjadi juga. Ia tajamkan pendengarannya dan ia mengulas senyum tipis ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki itu menjauh, berhenti sebentar, dan kembali melangkah mendekat ke arahnya, untuk kemudian berdiam saja di sana. Dan hal itu terjadi berulang kali hingga akhirnya Yunho tak tahan dan berseru agar orang itu masuk.

**CKLEK**

Pintu terbuka, dan Yunho yang ingin mengeluarkan pertanyaan, kini hanya bisa diam terpaku melihat wajah yang tersembul dari balik pintu. Satu kata yang pertama terlintas dalam benaknya adalah anak-anak.

Bukan, bukan anak-anak dalam arti harafiah, namun lebih merujuk pada betapa polos ekpresi yang terpasang di sana, dan ketika ia melihat Yunho dan mengembangkan senyum polosnya, ia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang murni, tanpa memiliki secuil dosapun

Dan percayalah, detik itu juga, hati Yunho sudah terpanah dengan anak panah cinta dari sang _cupid_, karena jantungnya langsung mengila—bahkan serasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya agar bisa berdekatan dengan _namja_ manis itu— karena melihat senyum polos itu.

Ya, ya. Mungkin itu terdengar sangat biasa ketika kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Namun, hal biasa itu menjadi sangat luar biasa, ketika kadar cinta itu semakin hari bukannya makin menghilang, namun malah semakin mengakar kuat dalam hatinya. Melesakkan setiap _inchi_ perasaan itu semakin dalam, tanpa bisa ia cegah dan tanpa bisa ia musnahkan.

Waktu yang berlalu membuat Yunho semakin mengerti sifat seorang Shim Changmin yang ceria dan kekanakan, namun bisa menjadi sangat _evil_ terhadap teman satu klubnya. Dan bagi Yunho, sifat _evil_ macam itu membawa angin segar bagi dirinya yang terlalu kaku dalam menjalani hidup. Bersamaan dengan semakin masuknya Changmin dalam hidupnya, semakin banyak pula bibirnya itu membentuk senyum tulus yang berasal dari hatinya.

.

Lain dengan Yunho, tentu lain juga dengan DongWook. _Namja_ yang terkenal _playboy_ dengan jiwa _player_ sejati di dalam dirinya itu harus dibuat kelimpungan ketika mendapati _hoobae_ yang baru pertama kali itu ia lihat. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja melihat tingginya yang melebihi rata-rata, di bandingkan dengan wajah imutnya dan usianya yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu—info yang dia dapat ketika bertanya pada salah satu rekan timnya—cukup membuatnya kaget. Tapi tak hanya itu, kemampuan _namja_ berwajah manis itu dalam menguasai bola dan lapangan sungguh mengagumkan. Membuatnya tersenyum dengan sumringah merasakan antusiasme untuk menantang dirinya mengetahui kemampuan maksimal _namja_ itu.

Tak perlu di tanya lagi, DongWook dengan segera masuk ke dalam lapangan , mengusir salah satu rekannya dan ikut masuk ke dalam permainan yang tengah berlangsung dengan sengit. Permainan langsung terhenti dengan masuknya DongWook—kapten mereka—namun seperti mengerti maksud DongWook, permainan kembali berjalan. Dan hari itu berakhir dengan DongWook yang tertawa puas sambil merangkul _namja_ manis yang ia ketahui bernama Changmin.

Pertemuan pertama yang cukup mengesankan bagi DongWook, dan dengan berlalunya hari, DongWook sadar sepenuhnya kalau ia tak lagi bisa melepaskan pandangannya sedetik pun ketika ada Changmin di situ. Bukan hanya wajahnya yang manis itu yang menarik perhatiannya, namun setiap pergerakan kecil dari Changmin selalu bisa membuatnya tanpa sadar terus melirik dengan ekor matanya.

Sikapnya yang terkadang sangat tak sopan dan sering membuat kesal teman-teman satu timnya yang kebanyakan lebih tua darinya itu membuat DongWook selalu tertarik. Bahkan terhadapnya pun, terkadang namja itu melakukannya.

Sangat menarik, dan sangat menyenangkan bertemu _namja_ yang bisa bersikap begitu padanya. Dan rasanya, semenjak ada Changmin, DongWook tak lagi sering terlihat bersama _yeojadeul_ kecentilan yang sering melemparkan diri untuk menjadi pacar bergilirnya. Yang sering terlihat hanya DongWook yang sering berkumpul bersama teman satu timnya, duduk di samping Changmin, dan mengikuti setiap gerak-gerika _namja_ manis itu melalui sudut matanya.

.

.

Saat ini, sudah cukup lama mereka berdua bertatapan dengan sengit. Namun keduanya masih belum ada yang mau menyerah dalam adu _deathglare_ tersebut, hingga akhirnya—

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

—akhirnya keheningan akibat acara saling lempar _deathglare_ itu terpecahkan dengan tawa menggelegar yang keluar dari keduanya.

"Haaah... besar sekali efek Changie itu pada kita ya?" tanya DongWook setelah ia bisa menguasai dirinya lagi. Kini namja tampan itu kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk miliknya.

"Ne. Baru kali ini kita begini karena seseorang," setuju Yunho sambil menjatuhkan punggungnya ke kasur empuk DongWook. "Tapi kau harus tahu, aku sungguh tak bisa hidup tanpanya," gumamnya lirih, namun masih bisa didengar DongWook.

"Kau.. benar-benar mencintainya?" tanya DongWook penasaran. Pasalnya baru kali ini ia melihat Yunho seperti ini lagi. Ya, lagi, karena sebelumnya ia hanya melihat Yunho seperti ini ketika ia jatuh cinta pada _namja_ cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong, yang kini sudah berada di alam lain karena _leukimia_ yang menyerangnya.

"Sangat. Hanya dia yang bisa membuat hatiku menghangat lagi setelah kepergian _BooJae_," sahut Yunho sambil memejamkan mata. "Lalu kau sendiri? Apakah menganggap Maxie sebagai salah satu mainan hatimu yang bisa kau buang sesudah kau bosan sepeerti selama ini?" tanya Yunho dengan nada rendahnya yang terdengar cukup mengancam bagi DongWook.

"_Ani_. Kau tahu kalau aku ini biarpun suka berganti-ganti pacar, hanya Han Byul yang tak pernah aku putuskan, dan dia juga mengerti diriku yang suka berganti-ganti _yeojachingu_. Tapi kau tahu, sejak tujuh bulan lalu, aku sudah memutuskan Han Byul," terang DongWook.

"Eh? _Mwo_? _Jinjjayo_?" tanya Yunho tak percaya. Pasalnya, baru kali ini DongWook sampai memutuskan Han Byul, yang sudah hampir tujuh tahun menjadi kekasihnya sejak jaman _senior high school._

"_Ne_. Tentu saja. Aku sendiri tak mengerti, tapi saat bersama Han Byul, aku merasa kosong dan hampa. Dan lagi, setiap bersamanya, yang selalu terpikir dalam benakku hanyalah segala hal mengenai Changie. Kalau aku melihat Han Byul tengah makan, aku akan tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan teringat bagaimana ekspresi dan kemampuan makan dari Changie itu, hahahaha," ucap DongWook yang diikuti tawa dari Yunho ketika mengingat selera makan Changmin yang istimewa itu.

"Dan akhirnya aku memantapkan hati untuk memutuskan Han Byul."

"Tapi meski begitu, aku masih tak mau melepaskan Maxie, meski itu untukmu, _hyung_," ucap Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga tak akan melepaskannya meski itu untukmu, Yun."

Keduanya terdiam. Sibuk berpikir mengenai apa yang akan mereka lakukan demi mendapatkan Changmin yang sudah merebut hati keduanya. Dua-duanya sama-sama tak ingin menyerah untuk mendapatkan satu orang. Dan menurut penglihatan dari masing-masing, keduanya merasa kalau Changmin juga memiliki perasaan terhadap keduanya. Dan kalau mereka berdua mencintai orang yang sama.. dan orang yang mereka cintai itu mencintai mereka...

"Yun..."

"_Hyung_..."

Keduanya saling menegakkan tubuh, saling menatap dan saling memanggil nama yang lain dalam waktu yang sama.

"Kalau kita berdua mencintai Maxie.."

"Dan kalau Changie mencintai kita berdua.."

Keduanya kini saling menyeringai dan tatapan keduanya mengandung pengertian yang sama. Sebuah pemikiran yang tak perlu di perjelas karena keduanya sudah saling memahami. Yah, menjadi sesama anak tunggal dalam keluarga akhirnya membuat keduanya sangat dekat meskipun sifat mreka bertolak belakang.

"Hmm.. tapi aku sudah tak tahan untuk menyentuhnya Yun,"

"Aku juga, _hyung_. Dan kau tahu, di sudut kota _Seoul_ ini, ada tempat bagus di mana kita bisa bermain dengan Maxie,"

"Eh? Apa yang kau maksud itu.. _di sana_?"

Yunho mengangguk mantap, dan keduanya kembali mengeluarkan seringainya yang berbahaya itu.

_***Flashback end***_

.

.

.

Dan kini keduanya sedang menikmati pemandangan tubuh Changmin yang pasrah di depan keduanya. Dengan tangan yang terentang lebar dan terikat pada palang hitam yang bertaut dengan rantai, yang jika di telusuri, rantai itu terhubung pada tuas pengungkit, sehingga jika memang ingin, mereka bisa menaik turunkan tubuh Changmin sesuka hati mereka.

Selain itu, kini mereka menggunakan penutup mata hitam untuk mencegah Changmin mengetahui tempat keberadaan mereka—meskipun alasan sebenarnya adalah agar Changmin bisa lebih merasakan sensasi sentuhan keduanya. Jika indra penglihatan kita tak lagi berfungsi, maka indra yang lain akan jadi lebih peka kan?

Ah, kalian masih belum bisa menebak tempat apa ini?

Baiklah, akan kuberitahu, kalau kalian berjalan keluar dan melihat ini dari luar, tempat ini hanya akan terlihat seperti sebuah _pub_ murahan. Namun jika kalian sudah tahu mengenai tempat ini dan sudah mengenal pemiliknya, kalian akan tahu kalau tempat ini memiliki fasilitas ruang bawah tanah yang terbagi menjadi beberapa kamar yang di lengkapi dengan berbagai fasilitas, dan juga tempat ini sudah di rancang sebagai ruangan yang kedap suara.

Nah, dengan clue seperti itu, kalian tahu ini tempat apa kan?

Ya, ini adalah _BDSM club_, yang menyediakan fasilitas-fasiliatas dan alat-alat serta ruangan yang di butuhkan.

Dan kini, di kamar nomor tujuh, adalah kamar yang sudah di sewa oleh Yunho dan DongWook. Jadi jangan heran kalau disini tersedia berbagai macam benda yang aneh-aneh.

"Jangan curang, _hyung_," ucap Yunho ketika melihat DongWook yang makin gencar memainkan tangannya pada _nipple_ Changmin. Membuat Yunho yang melihatnya jadi ikut terangsang. Apalagi suara desahan Changmin semakin membuatnya _turn on_ saja.

"Cari kesenanganmu sendiri Yun, jangan ganggu aku," sahut DongWook yang terus memilin-milin _nipple_ Changmin dengan penuh kesenangan. Sangat menyengangkan ketika kau menggerakkan tanganmu, dan sebagai reaksinya, kau bisa membuat _namja_ yang kau cintai mendesah dan mengerang keenakan.

"A-Ahhh... hyuunghh.. s-stoopphh.." desah Changmin ketika ia merasakan ada sepasang tangan lain yang kini menyentuh bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sudah agak menegang, dan kini tangan itu berkutat dengan kancing celananya.

"Tenang saja Maxie, kami akan memuaskanmu," ucap Yunho sambil melepaskan celana Changmin, tak lupa sekalian dengan celana dalamnya, dan kini keduanya bisa melihat tubuh bawah Changmin, yang membuat mereka berdua meneguk ludah.

"Sebentar," ucap DongWook tiba-tiba, dan kini ia melepaskan _nipple_ Changmin dan berjalan menjauh dari sana. Ia berjalan menuju lemari, dan kini ia mencari sebuah benda yang ia butuhkan sekarang.

"Ah! Ini dia," ucap DongWook yang kini mengambil sebuah gunting, dan kembali ke hadapan Changmin.

"Kau tahu Changie, aku suka melihatmu yang nampak manis dengan kemeja ini. Namun sayang, aku lebih suka lagi kalau baju ini lepas dari tubuhmu." Dan bersamaan dengan itu, DongWook melarikan gunting itu ke kemeja Changmin, dan memotong-motongnya, hingga akhirnya potongan baju itu tak lagi menutupi tubuh Changmin.

"_H-hyung_! Stop it!" seru Changmin dengan putus asa.

"_Nice view_," gumam Yunho dan DongWook yang kini menatap tubuh polos Changmin.

"_Stop it.. hyung.."_ cap Changmin dengan nada memelasnya.

Keduanya menghiraukan Changmin, dan kini Yunho mengambil sebuah botol yang berisikan cairan coklat manis yang sering d gunakan sebagai _toping_ dalam makanan dan kue.

"_Let's eat,"_ ucap Yunho sambil membuka tutup botol plastik itu, dan menyemprotkan isinya dengan semangat ke tubuh atas dan bawah Changmin. Dan setelahnya, Yunho melempar botol itu dan mulai berjongkok di depan tubuh Changmin.

"Kurasa ini akan nikmat," ucap Yunho sebelum ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati _toping_ coklat yang bertebaran di tubuh polos Changmin. Untuk pertama, ia tak langsung menuju menu utamanya, ia hanya menjilati _toping_ itu di di sekitar paha Changmin, yang membuat _namja_ manis itu mendesah-desah tanpa bisa ia tahan.

DongWook sendiri kini mulai beraksi. Jika Yunho memulai dari bawah, ia memulainya dari bahu Changmin. Dengan ahli ia menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjilati bahu Changmin, dan semakin turun ke bawah.

"A-aaaahhhh..."

Changmin mendesah keras ketika lidah lincah DongWook berhenti di pada _nipple_ kirinya, dan kini lidah DongWook memainkan _nipple_ Changmin dengan penuh kesenangan. Tak lupa, tangan kirinya kini bergerak ke arah _nipple_ kanan Changmin, dan kembali memilin-milinnya seirama dengan hisapann-hisapan kuat yang terus ia lakukan untuk memaja kedua titik sensitif Changmin.

"A-aaahhh.. oooohhh... yaaahhh.. oohhh..."

Desahan Changmin makin tak beraturan ketika ia juga merasakan kalau lidah yang bermain di pahanya itu kini bergerak naik, dan sekarang lidah itu dengan sangat pelan bergerilya pada juniornya yang kini udah menegang itu. Dan desahan Changmin semmakin mejadi-jadi ketika Yunho akhirnya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan memasukkan juniornya ke dalam mulut hangat Yunho.

Tubuh Changmin kini menggeliat resah. Tangannya yang terikat kuat membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa terhadap kenikmatan yang kini melandanya. Sedangkan kakinya sendiri kini sudah terasa lemas karena sensasi yang membuatnya seluruh sel tubuhnya seakan tak berfungsi lagi—untuk sedetik ini, ia bersyukur ada sesuatu yang menopang tubuhnya.

"A-aaahhh... hyuuunghh..."

Hanya desahan demi desahan yang mengiringi setiap gerakan menjilat dan mengulum serta menghisap yang dilakukan Yunho dan DongWook pada Changmin. Tak hanya itu, kedua tangan Yunho dan DongWook ini juga turut memanjakan Changmin. DongWook kini sibuk menghisap-hisap _nipple_ kanan Changmin—kini ia berpindah karena ingin menggoda _nipple_ satunya—dan tangan kanannya kini beraksi memilin-milin _nipple_ kiri Changmin. Tangan kirinya yang kehilangan pekerjaan, kini merayap turun dan meraba perut datar Changmin. Tangannya bergerak berpuar-putar di perut itu, sebelum satu jarinya bermain pada pusar Changmin. Ia menggoda pusar Changmin dengan mulut yang sibuk menghisap dan mejilat-jilat _nipple_ menggemaskan itu.

Di lain pihak, Yunho yang masih sibuk mengulum dan menggerakkan kepalanya mengeluar masukkan milik Changmin dalam mulutnya, kini tangan kanannya tengah asyik meremas-remas lembut bola kembar yang terada menggoda itu. Tak hanya itu, tangan kirinya juga kini terulur ke belakang dan meremas-remas pantat Changmin yang ternyata memiliki bentuk montok yang memaksa tangannya untuk terus meremas-remasnya tanpa henti.

Kedua tindakan namja itu membua Chagmin serasa gila. Gila dalam kenikmatan da perasaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan. Tubuhnya tanpa sadar bergerak maju agar lebih bisa merasakan kenikmatan itu dengan lebih dan lebih lagi.. karena rasanya ada sesuatu yang kini bergolak dalam dirinya.

Hisapan dan pilinan DongWook pada _nipple_nya, dan kuluman serta remasan Yunho pada juniornya membuatnya semakin mendekati batas. Tubuhnya kini mulai bergetar dengan perut yang semakin menegang.

"Aaahh... yesshh... oohhh... wanna cumm... cumminggg... aahhhh.." Changmin berkata di sela desahannya ketika merasakan tubuhnya semakin mendekati puncak kenikmatannya. Sedangkan Yunho dan DongWook sendiri, yang mendengar ucapan Changmin, semakin bersemangat mengerjai tubuh atas dan bawah Changmin.

"A-aaahhh... Cum-cummingg—AAARRGGHH!" Changmin berseru frustasi ketika ia sudah hampir menacapai klimaksnya, namun ternyata ia tak bisa melampiaskan hasratnya.

"_H-hyuung_.." ucapnya dengan suara yang seperti orang menahan sakit yang teramat sangat. Yah, lagipula siapa tang tak akan merasa sakit, ketika kau sudah hampir mencapai klimaksmu, namun kau tak bisa mengeluarkannya, karena ada sesuatu yang menghalangimu.

Bukan. Bukan karena kedua namja itu menghentikan aksinya, namun karena ada sesuatu yang menahannya dan membuatnya jadi tak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya dengan bebas.

"Aaahhh.. hyuunghh... uukhhh.." Changmin kembali harus di buat mendesah meski kini ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Ia sangat yakin kalau kini juniornya sudah sangat menegang dan memerah. Lalu... apa yang membuatnya tak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya?

"Apa kau begitu terlarut dalam kenikmatan sampai tak tahu kalau aku memasang _cock ring_ pada juniormu, _little_Min," ucap Yunho sambil meremas-remas junior Changmin, yang membuat sang empunya tubuh kini harus mengerang antara sakit dan nikmat.

"A-aah.. Yun..Yunho-_hyuuungg_.."

"_Waeyo_, Maxie?" tanya Yunho yang masih saja terus menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, dan kini ia melakukan gerakan mengocok junior Changmin yang sudah tegang dan memerah.

"Lep-lepassshh.." ucap Changmin yang kini masih harus berusaha menahan dirinya karena DongWook yang masih saja bermain di dadanya.

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang bisa membuat kami melepaskan _cock ring_mu itu, Changie?" bisik DongWook langsung di telinga Changmin, dan ia langsung menjulurkan lidah untuk menggoda telinga yang sensitif itu.

"A-aahhh.. _hyuunghh_... ap-apa yang harus... kulakukan..?"

Yunho mendongak menatap DongWook yang kini menunduk, dan kini keduanya menyeringai.

"Kau harus—"

.

.

.

~TBC~

Annyyeeeoonng~!

Akhirnya balik lagi bawa lanjutannya~

Tapi seperti kata saya di atas, mianhae karena twoshoot ini bakal jadi threeshot.. soalnya kan athor mau nunjukkin betapa cintanya Yunho ama Se7en ke Changdolaaaa~

Mianhae, ne, chingudeul #deepbow

^Balasan review

eL-ch4n males login : eh? komik? emang ada komik threesome? mana? judulnya? #envy . udah apdet nih, balikin ChangminKU #di deathglare sama Ho7en

Kiri Devil : iya nih... waktu ada pair Se7min, hawanya kok ya pengen masukin Yunho ke lingkaran itu, dan sekarang jadilah lingkaran setaaan~! #plak. Ini udah apdet,mian kalo baru dikit adegan NCnya~

kim hyun wook : oke~ ini sudah di lanjut, tapi mian kalo belom masuk full NCnya #deepbow

WidiwMin : NCnya baru dikit.. masalahnya kau itu udah mau UAn saeng! inget pelajaran, jgn malah nagih NC dong =_="

Andante: disini itu Kyu sodaranya Changmin, sepupu dekat lebih tepatnya.

Park YUIrin : mianhae kotak tissuenya belom bisa kepake.. ini baru awal2 NCnya aja.. mianhae.. #deepbow . kalo apdet 4 fic sekaligus...#teparbayanginya

Suminnie Changminnie : ini sudah lanjuuut~

Aoi No Sora : oke~ sudah di lanjut ini~ hidup uke!Min

azcya : lagi maunya HoMin7en nih~ kan sama2 yadong tuh 2 seme itu~ YooMin ama HoMin? roger! habis ini ngetik lagi~

Snow Simba : ini sudah di lanjut~ eh? sekuel apa ya?

minIRZANTI : ini anak, kenapa masih manggil tante sih =_=" .ini udah di apdet, tapi belom masuk full NCnya.. habisnya, mau masukin romancenya duu biar ntar lebih berasa NCannya :3

Airhy santi : memang lagi galau kenapa? iya nih.. rasanya suka sama 2orang langsung emang berat.. ini apdetnya~

WONKYU SHIPPER FANATIK : maaf ya, kalau mau SPI ini cuma buat WonKyu, keluarin karyamu dan bkin SPI ini penuh degan WonKyu dong~ :3

ukechangminnie : mian full NCnya di tunda ke chap depan #deepbow . Iya nih, semoga Min nggak tepar duluan sebelom smuanya kelar~

Cha2LoveKorean : asyiik~ banyak yang suka Uke!Min~ Iya, rencana mau 'maen bertiga' dong~ tapi mianhae kalo acara 'maen'nya di tunda di chap depan #deepbow

wiendzbica : mianhae.. full NCnya di pending buat chap depan #deepbow . sama, saya juga suka 3 some :3

chappuchinDYeppa : ini sudah lanjut chingu~

ukechangmin : yeey~! aku juga suka uke!changmin koq~ mian NCnya di pening ke chap depan #deepbow . DP? Double Penetration kah? Kalo salah mian, soalnya ngeiat kata DP langsung kebayang itu.. kekekeke #yadongkumat

ELFsuju4ever : gomawo mau ninggalian review #hug. hehehehe.. ini baru cockring yang kepake.. ntar ada lagi :3

youngsu0307 : ini udah apdet~ Changmin mau di apain? ya mau di 'makan' lah~ tapi acara makannya di tunda di chap depan~

sept036 : iya~ ini udah ada lanjutannya~tapi mian, menu utamanya masih di simpen buat Chap depan #deepbow

ShimChangRin : kau ini.. kecil2 sukanya 3some.. gimana? selaen homin, boleh juga di masukkin Se7en kan? Ini udah di lanjut, tapi NCnya belom mulai~

Ryu : gomawoo~ ini langsung di kasih lanjutannya~

Lil'cute Bear : iya nih.. gegara eL, aku jadi tau ada pair laen buat Minnie selaen MinKyu, HoMin sama YooMin.. ini ff keduaku bkin Se7min~ Ini apdet hari jum'at, sebelom sabtu~ Ncannya di keep sampe chap depan ya~ Mianhae #deepbow

.

Nah, balesan review udah~

dan buat yang masih ngerasa nanggung dan masih mau lanjutannya ini,

monggo reviewnya~

menerima saran dari chingudeul, dan kalau mau kritik, akan di terima dengan hati lapang, asal setelah ngritik juga di kasih saran buat kemajuan cerita~


End file.
